handoreddofandomcom-20200213-history
Other Characters/Warslan
This is a list of characters affiliated with either Warslan or Little Garden. Linis Harvey.jpg|Linis Harvey Harvey Household Linis Harvey The mother of Judal, Claire, and Liza Harvey, as well as the late wife of Bill Harvey. She was born with a weaker constitution compared to that of a normal person, going in and out of hospitals for most of her life. Despite all this, Linis was born with a unique mind going through receiving special education for gifted children and soon enough she entered one medical department of Halvard University, which was the highest institute in Liberia. Linis began to immerse herself in the research of various diseases and made different achievements. She soon met and later married Bill Harvey, the young president of Warslan, then later has a son and daughter. Though not much is known about her, Linis is shown to have been dutiful to her mission to, "win the fight against god" and as such had little interaction with her children as their mother aside from Claire who was compatible with the variable stone, unlike Judal, who displayed intellect like hers. Charlotte described Linis as being "eccentric" as she used her daughters as test subjects while giving her son the cold shoulder and now showing love toward her husband despite him deeply loving her. Knowing that she didn't have a lot of time left to live, Linis made Mei Mei to care for her two children alongside Est so that she could continue to focus on her research in the Hundred, nurturing Liza in her womb at the time among other things. Linis soon developed the anti-savage weapons known as the Hundred and give birth to her second daughter, Liza Harvey, the "Strongest Slayer of Mankind" who had also been injected with modified savage fluid thus making her a born variant. She later died as a result of contracting the airborne virus that the savage had brought with them. Bill Harvey The father of Judal, Claire, and Liza Harvey, as well as the late widower of the late Linis Harvey. He is the former president of Warslan who sponsored the collaboration project in the field of medical supplies, where he soon met and married Linis. Bill deeply loved his wife even after she died, which stirred him to use brain computing in order to create the Time Machine with the help from Serivia Notredame in an attempt to see her again. Despite showing love towards his wife, Bill has shown no compassion or care about the activities of their children as he didn't react lovingly to his younger daughter awakening again and just used her to for the Lunaltia Base as he just obsessed about completing the Time Machine. This soon drove him to test it at the cost of calling savages near the Lunatia Base thus endangering not only the people there but also his children. Est Steinbelt Judal's first love, a twenty-year-old maid who worked for the Harvey Household who spent most of her time with a young Judal, while his mother was busy with work. She later died in an attack directed towards Bill Harvey who was hated due to all the control over they had over the slayers, also aspiring his goal of reaching the moon. She is the oldest sister of Chris Steinbelt. Est is also a former student of Linis, the former had enrolled into Halvard University and she was also involved in the research institute of Warslan despite being a student, leading in the research institute which conducted major research. She later decided to quit school to care for her little brother after their mother died during a savage raid and their father wasn't involved with them, but Linis offered to care for the siblings if Est agreed to raise Judal and Claire alongside Mei Mei. Little Garden Category:Characters Category:Warslan Category:Little Garden